There are many conditions that affect plants and animals, including but not limited to pain, metabolic conditions/thermoregulation conditions (e.g., fever), pathogen infections, and neurological/neurodegenerative conditions (e.g., Alzheimer's disease). There is a significant need to identify new compositions and methods to treat and/or prevent such conditions.